


Saul's Foray into Plant Parenthood

by majalis



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majalis/pseuds/majalis
Summary: A young Terra Harvey gave everyone who attended her birthday celebration a plant as a party favor, and Saul's inexperience with plants brings him closer to Farah.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Saul's Foray into Plant Parenthood

Saul Silva preferred to keep his quarters relatively unadorned, but he had to admit that adding a little greenery really brightened his space up. Almost four months ago, a beaming Terra Harvey gave everyone who attended her eighth birthday celebration a hand-selected plant as a party favor, and Saul quickly grew accustomed to the humble pothos plant on the windowsill in his sitting room. He found comfort in the routine of checking if its soil had dried out enough to merit watering, and he was proud he remembered to fertilize it as winter turned to spring.

About a month later, his pothos's leaves started to yellow. Saul figured he must have let it go a little too long between watering as Alfea's spring term settled into full swing, but after three weeks of careful attention, the plant's condition had only worsened.

***

Between classes, Saul slipped back to his quarters to catch up on paperwork, but when he saw the ailing pothos plant, he suddenly realized the plant had become a pressing matter: Sky's birthday was tomorrow, he'd promised they'd have Farah and the Harveys over for pancakes that morning, and Terra would be absolutely heartbroken to see he'd neglected the plant she left in his care. If he wanted to revive the plant in time, he'd need to enlist magical assistance, and if he wanted to do it without Sky finding out about the intervention, he'd need to get that help now.

Saul swallowed his pride and shot a quick text to Farah. _Swing by mine please? xx_ Ben, being an earth fairy and all, was probably a more logical choice, but even though Saul knew Ben would neither tell Terra nor think the pothos's sad state reflected anything more than his lack of experience raising plants, he didn't have the heart to tell him his daughter's gift was dying. Besides, Ben's phytopathology seminar ran for another hour, and Farah also had a break between her Friday morning classes now.

When Saul finished the first stack of papers and noticed Farah hadn't even seen his message, he began to worry she got dragged into some conference or another and wouldn't be able to stop by. If she didn't get back to him by the time he made his way through the next batch, he'd call her, and if she didn't pick up then, he figured he'd have to reach out to Ben.

Farah still hadn't read his text, and when Saul called, it went straight to voicemail. "Hey, love, it's me. Could you stop by mine when you get this? It's urgent. Love you, Far." Saul sank further into his chair and sighed - it was time to bother Ben. _Could you stop by as soon as you see this? Sorry in advance and thanks._

With nothing to do but wait, Saul grabbed his notes to go over the plans for the specialists' training later.

***

Saul heard a knock on his door and ran to answer it. "There you are, darling." He pulled Farah inside, locked the door behind him, and snaked his arms around her waist for a quick kiss. "Took you long enough," he teased with a sly wink before kissing her again more hungrily.

Farah caught her breath and rested her forehead on his. "I got here as soon as I could. Moira's under the weather, so I covered her eleven o'clock Runes lecture."

Saul glanced down for a second before meeting Farah's eyes again. "Sorry I doubted you, love." 

"It's forgiven." Their lips met again, and they could feel smiles forming within their kisses. Keeping her arms around Saul's neck, Farah took a step back, and her fingertips began to tease at the collar of his sweater. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I didn't get the impression you were simply missing me."

Saul took Farah's hand and ushered her towards the pothos on his windowsill. "This is the plant Terra gave me at her birthday party, and I'd hate for her see it dying tomorrow. I know it looks like I've just neglected it forever, but I swear to you, Far, I've tried everything I can think of. Do you think you'd be able to revive it?"

"I think so, yes." Farah's deep brown eyes shimmered to pale grey. As she slowly twisted her fingers, the plant's yellowed leaves turned back to a healthy green. The fairy held her hands taut and closed her eyes to focus in on the plant's cellular structures to determine if they'd healed completely. Saul didn't need to tell her he'd developed a sense of pride caring for his pothos - of course he did, Farah knew the specialist always made sure to see things through the right way - and she wanted to make sure the plant had made a full recovery before leaving it in her partner's care again. Satisfied, Farah opened her again dark eyes and turned to Saul. "There."

"I know you do this sort of thing all the time, but you never cease to amaze me, love. Thank you." He clasped her hands in his, stood on his tiptoes, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Do you know what happened?"

"Your windows face south, and after winter, the southern exposure was probably just too much for the plant. It has been a rather bright and dry spring. You could move the pot farther from the window, or," Farah bit the right side of her bottom lip, "you could just move in with me, if you wanted. My suite doesn't just face south, after all."

Saul's ice blue eyes widened. For as much as Farah hadn't been expecting to suggest that, Saul was even more surprised to hear it. They'd been together for long enough, certainly. It's not as if they didn't figure how to fit into each other's lives, but they'd both been afraid the rhythm they found tiptoeing around Alfea together was too fragile to push in any direction. "Farah, yes, but this can't just be about my plant." His heart pounded, and he searched her face and recognized a mix of deep fear and cautious hope. "I love you so bloody much; of course, I want to live with you. Just, not just because there's finally a convenient excuse."

"It's not like that. I was—"

"Scared?" Saul interrupted, and she nodded. "Me, too, love." He pulled her into his chest and began to sway with her gently.

"So that's a yes, right, Saul?"

"Yes. Absolutely, yes."

Saul moved his hands to caress her cheeks and planted a long kiss firmly on her lips. Just as Farah wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened their kiss, a loud bang on the door interrupted.

"Ben," Saul whispered as he and Farah separated. "I was worried you'd be too busy to help when you didn't pick up and asked him, too." Farah covered her mouth to hide a giggle as Saul went to answer the door.

"Hi Ben, come in, come in." As he closed the door, he glanced hesitantly back at Farah.

"Farah, I wasn't expecting to see you here now," Ben mused with a curious smirk settling on his features, "What can I help you both with?"

Saul opened his mouth to speak, but Farah was quicker, "Nothing now, Ben. It's all settled. Saul's moving in with me." A broad grin grew across Farah's face, and she bit her lip slightly as if to contain it before it leapt away from her. Saul stood with his mouth agape and eyes beaming with pride towards his partner's ability to always know exactly the right thing to say in any situation. She walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. His breathless "thank you" met the pads of her fingers massaging into his skin.

"Well, it's about time."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something fluffy before, which was both fun and a challenge!


End file.
